


A Day in the Life

by weshallovercome20



Category: Sweet Magnolias - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weshallovercome20/pseuds/weshallovercome20
Summary: It’s the first baseball game of Tyler Townsend’s senior season. His anxiety is high, but, lucky for him, his girlfriend Annie Sullivan knows just how to calm him down.
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Tyler "Ty" Townsend
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	A Day in the Life

The energy at Serenity High School is hectic and excited as the entire town rushes into the bleachers at the baseball field for the first game of the season. Annie Sullivan, Cece Matney, and Simon Spry make their way from the newspaper room to the field decked out in school colors, Annie with her camera, Simon with his notepad, and Cece with her phone and AirPods, ready to document the game through all kinds of media. Annie feels her phone buzz and groans.

"Natasha again?" Cece asks, looking over Annie's shoulder as she reads the message.

_From: Natasha Wilmington_

_The game starts in 30 minutes!! Make sure you are wearing your pin, school colors, and that your boy is ready for the game!! I'll see y'all in our section!!_

"Why is she like this? She literally has us wearing pins with our boyfriend's number on it. It's like we're in the fifties." Annie states as Cece snorts.

"I mean, she _is_ dating Jackson." Simon mentions.

"So? That's _her_ fault, not _mine_."

"Yeah, but imagine having Mary Vaughn as your boyfriend's mom." Simon reminds, causing both Annie and Cece to shudder.

"Good point." Annie says as they near the baseball field. Annie spots Tyler near the locker room door, pacing.

"I'm gonna go talk to Ty before the game starts. I'll see you guys on the field." Annie says.

"Do you want me to take your camera?" Cece asks and Annie hesitates.

"I won't break it, I promise." Cece adds, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, but be careful." Annie warns and hands her camera to Cece. She parts ways with Simon and Cece, making her way to Tyler. The closer she gets the more stress she feels radiating off of him.

"Shouldn't the team captain be in there giving a rousing pep talk or something?" Annie teases with a smile, finally catching Tyler's attention. Without saying a word, Tyler pulls Annie into his arms, tightly squeezing her as he buries his face into her shoulder. Annie wraps her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him.

"I'm so happy you're here." Tyler mutters into her shoulder.

"How are you doing?" Annie asks.

"I'm so nervous, Annie. First game of senior season. Scouts are watching. I'm team captain. I woke up and my shoulder felt a little weird."

"Ty, your shoulder-"

"I know, but it's not too bad and I really want to end my career as a Bulldog with a win at states. We can't do that if I sit out the game. I can't get a final offer from a college if I'm not playing." Tyler rambles, his anxiety starting to spiral out of control.

"Hey, look at me." Annie says, calmly pulling herself back. Tyler does the same and Annie cups Tyler's face, her thumbs stroking his cheekbones.

"You, Tyler Townsend, are going to have an amazing senior season. You're a great pitcher. You were chosen as team captain because your team loves you and looks up to you." Annie says.

"How do I make the scouts see that?" Tyler asks.

"You don't have to _make_ them see anything. Your talent and determination speak for themselves. The scouts will see how incredible you are and offer you a scholarship, I just know it." Annie says and Tyler takes a deep breath, leaning his face into her hands.

"How do you know?"

"Because I've watched you work for this your entire life. I have absolute faith in you, Tyler Townsend." Annie says sweetly, smiling up at Tyler who returns it with a smile of his own.

"Thank you." Tyler murmurs, taking another deep breath, his eyes falling shut.

"Of course. Though, to be honest, Natasha Wilmington _did_ order me to do this."

"What?" Tyler asks, his eyes flying open.

"Oh I didn't tell you? I was added into a group chat last week that's run by Natasha, titled The Girlfriends, where she told all of the significant others of guys on your team what to wear, say, and do today so we can _best support our boys_."

"What about Perry's boyfriend?"

"Oh he's in there too. Natasha just didn't think The Significant Others had the same ring to it."

"So, what exactly are the requirements?" Tyler asks as he teasingly pulls Annie closer and rests his forehead against hers.

"Well, we have to be in school colors at the game-"

"Of course."

"And she selected a specific section of the bleachers for us all to sit in."

"Which you'll be ignoring in favor of being with the media, I'm sure."

"Definitely. Oh and we have these pins with our corresponding boyfriend's number on it." Annie says, pointing at her own that's currently over her heart. Tyler leans back to see what it says.

" _I Love #17_. That's kinda sweet."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I wonder why she cares so much. I mean, Jackson probably doesn't care that much."

"That's what Cece and I thought, but Simon reminded us how she has to impress Mary Vaughn. Seeing how passionate Mary Vaughn is about baseball I could see how Natasha would see it as her way in."

"That's true. Poor girl."

"Yeah, I got pretty lucky with your mom." Annie says as she wraps her arms around Tyler's torso.

" _Your_ mom, however, is terrifying." Tyler states and Annie laughs.

"She's just protective."

"I know, and before I was your boyfriend I loved that about her. Now that I _am_ your boyfriend and am seen as something to be protected _from_ , I am thoroughly scared." Tyler explains and Annie laughs as he rests his forehead on hers again, gently nuzzling her nose with his.

"Thank you for always supporting me." Tyler whispers, suddenly serious. Annie smiles softly at him.

"Thank you for always being worth it." Annie replies and Tyler crashes his lips into hers and sighs contentedly. Annie's hands find her way to his cheeks as she smiles into the kiss.

"Ahem." Gabe loudly says from the locker room door, causing Annie and Tyler to pull apart with a blush on their faces. Tyler kisses Annie on the nose before fully pulling apart from her as Gabe approaches them.

"Annie was just helping me focus for the game." Tyler explains and Gabe chuckles.

"What about me? I need to focus." Gabe teases and suddenly wraps Annie in a hug.

"Will I play well, Annie?" Gabe says in a fake nervous tone as Annie giggles.

"You will be _amazing_ , Gabe." Annie replies as they stop hugging.

"Thank you. We need you in there, team captain." Gabe says, turning his attention to Tyler.

"I'll see you after the game." Tyler says to Annie, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"You're gonna be great." Annie replies and Tyler and Gabe head towards the locker room door.

"Take good pictures of me, Annie." Gabe exclaims.

"I'll try." Annie says as she walks towards the field, eventually reaching Cece and Simon.

"Camera intact and ready to go." Cece states and hands Annie her camera. Tyler pitches an amazing game, like Annie knew he would. She waits outside the locker room with the other family members and significant others as the boys come out of the locker room one by one. When Tyler comes out she waits for his family to congratulate him before wrapping her arms around his neck, his arms going around her waist in a tight hug.

"You were right." Tyler says and Annie laughs.

"Of course I was right. You should know by now I'm always right." Annie teases and Tyler chuckles.

"You really were awesome." Annie says sincerely and Tyler hums happily.

"God I want to kiss you right now."

"I don't recommend it. I can feel my mom staring at us." Annie says and Tyler sighs, pulling away to appease the parents staring at them.

"Excuse me, Tyler Townsend?" A man asks from behind Tyler. Tyler turns around, a stunned look on his face.

"Yes, that's him. I'm his mom, Maddie Townsend. Hi." Maddie says, coming to stand beside Tyler and shaking the man’s hand.

"My name is Harold Steinhart. I’m a representative of the University of Georgia’s baseball team. I was wondering if I could talk to you about your game." The man says.

"Sure." Tyler finally says.

" _With_ his parents." Maddie insists, Bill joining the conversation.

"Of course." The man says and the four walk off. Gabe rushes over to Annie as he watches the four talk.

"Is that who I think that is?" Gabe asks.

"UGA scout." Annie replies, both Annie and Gabe beaming. Later that day, the sun shines through Annie's living room as she lays on her couch, waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. She smiles as she clicks through the pictures she took at Tyler's baseball game, many of them featuring Tyler. She already knows Simon is going to tease her about her lack of objectivity in choosing subjects for her photos, especially since these pictures are for the school newspaper, but she doesn't care.

_To: Ty 💞_

_Are you almost here?_

If Annie had gotten it her way, her mom would’ve let her stay to talk to Tyler after he finished his conversation with the scout from UGA. Sadly, her mom insisted on taking Annie home before she went to Sullivan’s. Then Tyler delayed his arrival by insisting on showering before joining Annie for _Outer Banks_ and Erik's famous brownies and cinnamon ice cream. Her mom _is_ working late though, so Annie tries not to get too bitter. Annie hears the engine of Tyler's car before feeling the buzz of her phone in her pocket, knowing it's a text from Tyler.

_From: Ty 💞_

_Just pulled up._

Annie ran to her door and opened it to see Tyler walking towards it, immediately laughing as he saw his girlfriend's eager face. He jogs the rest of the way to the door and places a sweet kiss on Annie's lips, who continues to smile. Tyler pulls away, the two of them chuckling.

"Hi." Annie says.

"Hey." Tyler replies, leaning against the doorframe and immediately wincing.

"What was that?" Annie asks as Tyler straightens up and rubs his shoulder.

"My shoulder's a little sore still, that's all." Tyler states.

"A little?" Annie asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay maybe a lot." Tyler replies, sheepishly.

"And you _drove_ here?"

"Yeah."

"Ty, you live within walking distance."

"I wanted to get to you as soon as possible." Tyler says and Annie feels her heart melt a little as he pouts, definitely trying to distract her from his shoulder.

"Nice try, but I'm not forgetting about that shoulder no matter how charming you are. Come on." Annie orders and ushers Tyler inside. Tyler sits on the couch as Annie grabs an ice pack from the freezer and brings it over to the couch. Annie sits down next to Tyler and gently puts the ice pack on his shoulder, Tyler trying to hold back another wince as the ice pack makes contact.

"Sorry." Annie says.

"It's okay. It's normal." Tyler says and Annie sighs.

"What?" Tyler asks.

"I just... I know this happens to pitchers, but it still concerns me, you know?" Annie says tentatively, not wanting to give Tyler the wrong idea. She knows how much he loves baseball and she supports him 100%, but she would be lying if she said the toll it takes on his shoulder doesn't worry her. She avoids Tyler's gaze until she feels his hand cover her hand that's holding the ice pack, giving it a slight squeeze.

"I know. I'll take it easy this week, I promise." Tyler says sincerely, Annie finally meeting his gaze and smiling.

"Okay." Annie says and gives him a kiss on the cheek, causing Tyler to beam at her and Annie to blush. After staring into each other's eyes for an extended period of time, Annie clears her throat and turns her focus to the remote.

"So, how did talking to the scout go?" Annie asks.

"Good. He said he was impressed and gave me his card and said I should call him and set up a tour of UGA’s facilities." Tyler says excitedly, Annie adoring the elated look on his face.

"Ty, that’s amazing." Annie exclaims, lunging to give him a side hug, resulting in Tyler groaning.

"Shoulder." Tyler winces.

"Sorry. I forgot." Annie says, covering her mouth in embarrassment as her boyfriend shifts until he finds a comfortable position.

"It’s okay." Tyler chuckles. Annie delicately leans in and gives Tyler a kiss. When she pulls away, Annie rests her forehead on Tyler’s and smiles.

"Better?"

"Better." Tyler says, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Okay, I can’t wait any longer. We have to start the show." Annie says, suddenly serious.

"It’s all I’ve been thinking about."

"You're lucky I waited to watch the rest of season two with you. I was starting to get antsy." Annie states as she gets up to retrieve the brownies and ice cream.

"The Pogues are _so close_ to finding John B and Sarah. They _have_ to reunite this episode, right?" Tyler adds as Annie puts a scoop of ice cream on each brownie and puts the rest of the ice cream in the freezer.

"I would think, but I never know what to expect from this show. What really interests me, though, is Kiara's protests against the police for not arresting Rafe or his dad. This episode's summary says it reaches a breaking point." Annie says as she sits down next to Tyler's good shoulder and hands Tyler his brownie.

"I just hope JJ isn't stupid enough to show up with a gun."

"I hadn't even _thought_ of that. Okay now I'm really nervous. I'm pressing play." Annie says as Tyler wraps his arm around her and she cuddles into his side, careful not to mess up her brownie. She presses play and the two fall silent. At the end of the episode, Annie quickly puts the ice pack back in the freezer and her and Tyler's plates in the sink before returning to his side and nuzzling her head into his chest. Tyler beams as his arm falls around her again and he kisses the top of her head, causing Annie to sigh contentedly.

"How's your shoulder?" Annie asks.

"Better." Tyler says, smiling into Annie's hair.

"Good."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Taking care of me." Tyler murmurs and Annie looks up at him, a shy smile on her face.

"I’ll always take care of you." Annie says softly and Tyler kisses her temple as she presses play on the next episode.


End file.
